F in history?
by Gus Kinney The Prodigal Son
Summary: a short teenage gus story


"Jesse, c'mon, go to my place." I sighed against Gus's touch. He had wrapped his arms around my body from behind, holding me close to him. It took all I had to not show any reaction to it.

Once again, I sighed. "Okay, okay Gus. Your place it is. Is your father home?" Not that I would mind of course, but it'd be great to be alone with him Geez, I can't even say it without blushing.

"Nope, he's staying over at a michael's. He hasn't been home lately, and the old' man is worryin' me. I ask him what's up, and he just says 'business'." I felt him shrug against my back as we turned the curb.

"Well, Gus, he does have a life of his own, not to be rude." I blushed, hoping that he didn't get offend by it.

He just laughed and rubbed my head. "I know, I know. Come on, we're close to my place. Let's go."

I gasped in surprise as he picked me up and threw me over his shoulder and started running. I pounded playfully against his back and kicked, yelling out. "Gus! Stop! Let me down! Gus!"

He didn't put me down until we reached his apartment. I couldn't kick or punch him on the way up stairs because, well, he had me in his arms and he would hurt himself and I would never want that. I only noticed we were there because he had stopped and unlocked the door, dropping me off on the couch.

"Here we are! My palace!" He said this with outstretched arms and spinning around. I giggled as I looked around at the mess.

"Your palace? You must have bad maids then." I saw the small blush and giggled again as he headed for his room. I looked around and found some of his shirts here and there, a couple of jeans and I believe Yes, I believed correctly, a pair of boxers. Wow, he must have skinny waist to fit into those. I was about to reach out to grab them when he came back in the room.

He was wearing a pair of ripped jeans and barely slipping on his signature black shirt. I giggled as he stumbled over a pair of jeans and onto the couch. His hair was messed up and he looked dizzy, so I was a bit concerned.

"Gus? Are you ok?"

He looked at me and smiled. "Yeah, I'm fine."

I cocked an eyebrow. "You sure about it, you don't look that good."

He grinned rubbed my head. "Just a bit tired. Nothing's wrong, nothing's wrong at all."

I just smiled and took out my books, opening them up to a random page. "So gus, what do you need help on?"

"Uh, well I guess I need a lot of help in history. Everywhere else, I'm doing just fine." He scratched his head.

I cocked my head, confused. "Really? I'm in your class and it seems as if you're doing just fine. Is there any area in specific that needs attention?"

"Yeah, yeah. Can you help me on uh," He ran his finger over a sheet of notes, "major wars? I could never memorize those."

"Well," I began, going on and on, repeating major events. This went on for a couple of hours until Gus finally found a way to keep this in mind.

"You got that Gus?" I asked, closing my notebook and looking at him.

He scratched his chin and cocked an eyebrow. "So, that war happened before the 1850's but there was another that was known almost for the exact same thing after the 50's?"

My face gleamed as I nodded eagerly. "Exactly! Oh Gus! You understand now!" I couldn't help but jump on him and hug the him. He made me so proud. He's been going to school for years but he rarely ever understood. I only spent a couple of hours with him before he understood it.

I could hear his soft chuckle as he wrapped his arms around my waist and held me close. "Of course I do baby. You made it all so clear compared to what those teachers say." I couldn't help but cuddle into the hug.

I sighed happily and backed away from the hug and looked at Gus's eyes, smiling. I poked his nose and giggled at his reaction. He grinned and poked my nose, grinning.

I looked at his lips and yearned to touch them. Before I knew what I was doing, my lips were on his, both of our eyes closed. My arms were wrapped around his chest protectively and I was quite literally in his lap.

Just as I noticed what I was doing, I broke the kiss with wide eyes and placed my hands on my lips. "I'm so sorry Gus! I don't know what got into me! I'm so, so, sorry! Gus-" He didn't let me finish my sentence.

He removed my hands and placed his finger in their place. "Shush, ya got it? It's all right. It's seriously ok." His nose nuzzled mine before his lips took my own into a passionate kiss.

I placed my hands to the back of his head, pushing him a bit forward. He had placed his hands flat on my hips, pushing me down on his lap so I could straddle him comfortably.

I blushed as he broke the kiss and began kissing my neck. I couldn't help but giggle as he kissed a specific spot. Feeling him grin against my skin, I couldn't resist asking. "Gus?"

He stopped his kissing and looked at me right in the eyes. "What is it Jesse?"

Blushing, I leaned forward and rested my head on his shoulder, hiding my face in his neck. "Why'd you kiss me back?"

I could feel his arms wrap around me again and tighten just the slightest. "Believe it or not, I've had a gay crush on you for a long time. There's just something about you. You're so innocent, so sweet," He brushed his hand across my cheek, "so cute."

My smile was easily noticed. I looked at him again, retreating my face from his neck. I nuzzled our noses together, giggling softly. "I've had a crush on you too. I always found you attractive, protective," I placed a finger to his lower lip, "silly."

I loved the grin that spread across his lips as he leaned forward and kissed my chin. I giggled softly and leaned down to kiss his lips innocently, wrapping my arms around his torso again. Just as he was tracing his fingertips over my sides, we heard the doorknob rattle.

I immediately jumped off of Gus's lap as soon as I heard him mutter, "Shit, he's here today." I sat up as straight as possible as Gus did the same. I grabbed my notebook, opening it to some random page and began talking.

"So, yeah, that war was one of the most important." A small blush was spread across my cheeks as I looked away from Mr. Kinney.

"Oh, so that's why I kept missing it. I always thought that-" He looked up and raised his brow, "you're home early dad."

"Uh yeah, I guess I am I'll be in my room if you kids need me " He rubbed his face and walked into the hall and shut his bedroom door.

I looked up at where Mr. Kinney had been and looked back at Gus and smiled.

He grinned back at me as he leaned towards me and kissed me gently, smiling as he pulled away. "Good thing we locked that door, 'eh?"

Blushing, I gave a small nod, followed by a small giggle. "I guess so, huh?"

He smiled sweetly before placing his index finger under my chin and his thumb on it, pulling my face towards him, embracing my lips in a passionate kiss. I smiled inwardly as I placed my hands on his cheeks and broke the kiss, a gleaming smile spread across my face.

"I think this can wait for when we're alone, right?" I asked shyly, running one of my hands through his hair, smiling.

He grinned and pushed a strand of hair behind my ear. "I'll wait as long as forever."

-  
Zelldrake: Hope you enjoyed!  



End file.
